


A single moment, echoes into millions

by unimagination



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Realisations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimagination/pseuds/unimagination
Summary: A single moment, like when they split the first atom or when they figured out the earth revolved around the sun, because nothing changes, it's always been this way, but everything is different.Or(Nico and Karolina share a kiss and in that moment Nico realises she's been in love for years.)





	A single moment, echoes into millions

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy thing I wrote. Any criticism is welcome. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Nico shoves the door open to her dorm room and slinks inside. She's frustrated and annoyed and tired and she just wants to lay down next to her favourite person and pass out. Luckily Karolina is still up, reading, bathed in soft light from her bedside lamp. She jumps down next to Karolina, squeezed together on the single bed that came with their dorm room. She presses herself into Karolina's side, head on her shoulder, arm slung around Karolina’s waist, legs brushing together. Nico hummed, content, and waited for Karolina to finish reading her chapter, she's long since learnt to interrupt the girl when she's reading.

Her eyelids are getting heavy when she feels Karolina shift, putting her book down, and then stroke a strand of hair away from Nico's face lovingly.

“Hey. How was the date?”

“Shitty.”

“Aww. Sorry.”

“Don't be. I'd rather be here with you anyway.” Nico said and the weird thing is that it’s entirely true.

“You're sweet.” Karolina is just sort of stroking Nico's hair now and god, it's nice.

“No, I'm not. I'm honest.”

“If you'd rather be here with me, why even go on the date at all?”

“Honestly? I have no clue.” She thinks back to the couple of dates she's had recently. All she can remember about them is how much she would rather have spent the time with Karolina.

“Hmm…” Karolina still sounds doubtful and that thought annoys Nico, that somehow Karolina might not know how much she means to her.

Nico's pushes herself up onto her hands, hovering over Karolina, and there's this soft sort of smile playing at Karolina lips and Nico sort of gets mesmerised by it for a second. She looks up into Karolina's eyes, eyes that have this twinkle in them that seems so uniquely Karolina, just so happy and carefree, and Nico can't hold back a smile.

“You, Karolina Dean, are my favourite person.” She presses an over enthusiastic kiss to Karolina’s forehead. “In. The. Entire. World.” She punctuates each word with a kiss, on the cheeks, on the nose. She ends up just scattering kisses, that become softer and softer, across Karolina's face. Karolina is giggling below her and she can feel the vibrations of Karolina's chest against her own, they're so close. Her hands are cupping Karolina's jaw and her skin is so soft and warm beneath Nico's fingertips and then-

Then she catches the corner of Karolina’s lips and something changes, maybe it's the way Karolina’s breath catches, or just how soft and teasing that hint of Karolina's lips was. She doesn't know exactly what the atmosphere changes too but it's something, something intense and new and exciting and she doesn't really know what to do. She thinks maybe she should stop but she glances at those pretty lips, curled alluring into a smile and she can't think of a single reason why she should.

She leans back in, slowly this time, and catches Karolina's lips in a careful, languid kiss, like they have the rest of their lives. It's less playful and more purposeful though Nico can't quite figure out what that purpose is just yet but she's close, nearing on something, she can feel it, like an ache in her bones. Karolina lips are so warm and Nico can feel that warmth flooding into her, slowly, taking over every little sensation she has until she's on fire and all she can feel, all she can think about are Karolina's lips. Her hands snake their way up into Karolina's hair, threading through it, and Karolina’s arms wind their way around Nico's neck and pull her closer. It feels like they kiss for hours and Nico wishes it could last hours more but her lungs are screaming out for air and she has to pull back.

And it's this _moment_ , as she pulls back, blinks once, owlish, and meets Karolina's eyes. It's this pivotal moment, like when they first split an atom or figured out that the earth revolves around the sun, because nothing changes, this is how its always been, but everything is different. Now when she looks at Karolina she doesn't just see her best friend, she see this beautiful woman who she feels so much for. A single moment out of millions and it means everything.

“Nico, wh-”

Karolina is cut off when their lips crash together. Their second kiss is everything the first one wasn't, full of heat and passion and need and want and desperation. Lips slide against lips, breathy sighs, gasps, moans, exchanged in the small space between their mouths and causing liquid heat to roll down her spine. Tongues brush against lips, teasing, asking, pleading and when they meet Karolina’s moans get lost in Nico's mouth. She can feel Karolina's nails digging into the back of her neck, send the sweetest sort of pain shooting through her, as if she can't bare to let go and she tugs lightly on Karolina's hair because the feeling is entirely mutual. Nico doesn't know she could have been so blind, so stupid, to not realise she wants this, that she needs this, that she can have this, because right now it feels like everything she needs and could ever need and everything she wants and could ever want and her heart is beating out of control and her skin tingles, pleasure rolling just beneath the surface and she feels like she could cry she's so overwhelmed with emotion and it's the best feeling and-

“I love you.” She mutters against Karolina's lips, the words caught in Karolina's mouth, because Nico doesn't think she could bare to stop kissing her for even a moment but she has to say the words, has to taste them on her tongue, has to form them with her lips. She hears Karolina gasp and her cheeks feel wet but she has no idea if it's Karolina that's crying or her. She feels so raw and open in a way that she only can with Karolina and for a moment all she needs is to be close to her, feeling their breathes mingle together, their panting filling the room, their noses brush, those bodies flush, impossibly close but not close enough.

“Don't say that if you don't mean it.” Karolina's voice is so small, so fragile, so frayed and weak that it causes Nico to pull back, even though moving away from Karolina feels like leaving her soul behind. Karolina's eyes swim with tears, glossy and beautiful, but she can see the fear there, see how scared Karolina is and the sight rips through her painfully. She can feel Karolina's hands shaking on her neck and Nico reaches up and pries them off, threading their fingers together, something that's entirely too amazing for such a simple action, and pushing them into the bed. She leans back into Karolina, kissing her gently, pouring all the love that it's overflowing out of her into it.

“I mean it.” Nico whispers, pulling back the tiniest of inches.

“Say it it again. Please?” Karolina pleads and Nico thinks she'd do anything she asked, that she'd tell her a million times.

“I love you. I'm in love you with. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out.”

Karolina's eyes squeeze shut, a few tears leaking out which Nico carefully thumbs away, the pads of her thumbs ghosting lightly over Karolina's cheeks because right now she seems so fragile, like an intricate piece of glass, flowing and alive and so delicate and breath taking.

“I love you too.” Karolina whispers, disbelief in her voice, as if she can't believe she gets to say those word and Nico can't believe she didn't realise how in love she was before because the way her heart floods with warmth at Karolina words, how her heart races at Karolina eyes, how her mind always drifts back to Karolina suddenly makes sense.

“Oh, good coz I was starting to think you were never going to say it back.” Nico says grinning.

“Oh, shut up.” Karolina says, with a laugh, and shoves Nico's shoulder with no real force.

She kisses Karolina soundly and just enjoys the moment

 

\--

 

“So I hear you _finally_ pulled your head out of your ass.” Gert says as she takes a seat next to Nico on the bench. She knew this was coming but the fact that she probably deserves it doesn't mean she has to enjoy it.

“What will it take to shut you up about this.”

Gert hums a bit to herself, tilting her head to the sky in contemplation. When she looks back she has wicked grin on her face.

“When you two get married, I get you be your maid of honor.”

“Married? We only started dating yesterday and your already thinking about our wedding.”

“Oh, please. You two have been dating for the past two years, _you_ just didn't realise it. Also literally everyone knows you two are gonna grow into old biddies together so don't even try and argue.”

Nico just shakes her head but she can't keep the smile off her face. Gert is being crazy but what's crazier is that Nico can see it, the mental image of her and Karolina growing old together, and it makes her insanely happy.

It took a single moment for her to realise she was in love with Karolina but that single moment echoes into millions more, promises millions more and that makes Nico happier that she ever though she could be.


End file.
